


[podfic] as cliche as it gets

by silverandblue



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character, Gen, ITPE 2018, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rule 63, Team Feels, romance novels, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: [Podfic] Author’s Summary:Right around the Draft, though, Mitch kind of just… stopped giving a shit.Enjoying romance novels became the hill she was willing to die on.





	[podfic] as cliche as it gets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [as cliche as it gets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884904) by [forwardpass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardpass/pseuds/forwardpass). 

  
  
---  
  
  


  


**_as cliche as it gets_ ** 

  


**written by forwardpass**

read by silverandblue  


  


  
  
Download: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/45haxa66427dbnz/%255Bpodfic%255D_as_cliche_as_it_gets.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 00:06:00  
Size: 4.3 MB 

  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> 💙


End file.
